oO mistakes
by nicolasmandias
Summary: sector V and nigel's small cousin arrive to the moonbase in they serch for nigel, but what hapens when they hear some moans coming from numbuh 362 office? consider the fackt that rachel and nigel are in the same room. nothing bad I swear, R&R please


**A/N: **hello! I'm glad to say that this is my first story, so I will be very gratefull to the one's that read my story. Also, I beg your pardon for my writing mistakes (that's because my native lenguage is not english). Anyway, here it is. One shot! 1/362ness.

**Disclaimer**I'm not the owner of C:KND or most of the characters. But I created "little disaster" or better known as Numbuh 010 (pronunced O-one-O) a.k.a Mary.

**-----O-----**

**o.O mistakes**

wen sector V 's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrived at the KND moon base; there was some one already waiting for them.

"Welcome to the moon base sector V" said Numbuh 60 "at ease, did you bring the cadet?"

"Unfortunately, yes" said Numbuh 4

"Relax Wally, it's just a kid" said Numbuh 2

"Just a little disaster´ I would say" replied Numbuh 4

"Pardon me?! What was that jackass?!" cried a little girl, Numbuh 010, she was a little bit smaller than Numbuh 4 and had a shoulder-length brawn hair; she was very similar to Numbuh 10.

"Ha, nothing you haven't heard 3 or 4 times before, little disaster" said Numbuh 4

"Wow! That's amazing!" cried Numbuh 010 "I didn't knew that Numbuh 4 was able to count the numbers!" everybody laughed with the joke.

"Of course I know how to count the numbers" cried an angry Numbuh 4 "look, 1 2 3 4 o g b & $ 8 m c 100 9, ha-ha-ha who's the jackass now!"

"Numbuh 5 can't believe what she's hearing" said Abby.

"What evur, anyway why are you here guy's?" said Numbuh 60

"We are here for Numbuh 1, his little cousin want to se him" said Numbuh 2

"Yeah, I want to see big bro!" cried happily Numbuh 010

"Big bro?" asked Patton

"Yeah, you see sir, he is like mi big bro, and how I don't have one and he is always taking care of me and stuff y call him big bro" said the little girl

"okay, he arrived almost an hour ago saying that he needed to do something with Numbuh 362, so the most probable thing is that he is with her in her office" explained Numbuh 60

"Wait a minute! You say Numbuh 362, the sooooooopreme commander of the KND? The master chief? The big lady?" cried the little girl in surprise

"Yes, are you a fan of her or something?" asked Numbuh 60

"Wow and yes! After all the incredible tales big bro told me about her!"

"Well, maybe you will carry along with Numbuh 86"

They continue their way to the bridge, always with Numbuh 010 asking different things or saying "Wow" or "cool" when they walked trough the different rooms. Finally they arrive to the bridge, and they found Numbuh 86 yelling at some boys, nothing that they would consider new.

"Stoopid's boys, I don't want to se yah in here any more" cried fanny to the boys "okay sector V what do you want and who is the little girl"

"Hello sir, ma'am my name is Mary a.k.a Numbuh 010 I'm 9 years old, and we are here for my cousin, a.k.a Numbuh 1"

"Ha, she only wants to impress the boss" whisper Numbuh 4

"What did you say jackass?!" cried Numbuh 010 at the same time that she hit him in his stomach

"Very impressive kiddo and Numbuh 1 is with Numbuh 362 in her office. Follow me" said Numbuh 86 at the same time that she led the group onto Numbuh 362's office.

"Shhh" said in a lower voice Numbuh 2 "let's hear what they are speaking about, you know, there is nothing important happening, so…"

Everybody was silent; they approached to the door of the office and place their ears in the door, and started to hear the conversation of the two leaders…

"I don't know Nigel… I'm kind of scared about this" said Numbuh 362

"Come on Rachel, you told me to" said Numbuh one "if no one knows nothing bad can happen, and we can do it slowly at first, you just need to relax, soon you will get used to it"

"Hmmm, why are you so calm at this?" asked Rachel

"Well, you know, some girls pay me for doing this, especially in my school"

"Really, that's odd, and you get paid for it"

"Well you know everybody has their ways to earn some money" explained the brit "okay, ready or not here it goes Rachel"

"Oh! Isn't that thing over-sized?"

"Well, I know that is pretty big, but it's the way it's supposed to be"

"BUT IT'S HUGE!!!!"

"Just relax Rachel, I'm sure you will get used to it, and it's not necessary to push it immediately, we can go slowly…" said Nigel trying to calm down his supreme leader.

"Yeah, maybe you are right… ah! It's too big Nigel, it doesn't even fit!"

"Relax Rachel, I know it would fit, we need to do it slowly"

"But… ouch! Ah! Nigel you are hurting me!"

Outside of the office their friends were all blushing, they were all ashamed; the three boys got their noses bleeding.

"O.M.G, I can't believe what they are doing" said Numbuh four

"Yeah, maybe if we open the door a little we could really see what they are doing" said hopefully Numbuh 60

"Don't be a perv, they are just… a I don't know what to say" said Numbuh 86

"Numbuh 5 can't believe what she is hearing, it's impossible that Numbuh 1 and 362 are having… huh… well… that in the office or anywhere… or is it possible?" said a little scared Numbuh 5

Mean wile the to leader keep up the moans inside the office, then again Numbuh 362 shouted. Nobody said something they were all astonished, except for one…

"What evur they are doing I can't accept that my cousin is hurting Numbuh 362, I'm going in" said Numbuh 010

"No wait! Don't do that!" whisper Numbuh 86

Too late, everybody tried to stop Numbuh 010, and during the fight, they all opened the door from side to side. They all knew that, if their leaders were doing what they thought they were doing, they were all dead, the rage of Numbuh 362 would bee so big that it wouldn't be enough with the decommission, she would send them to suffer somewhere on earth, and what to say about Numbuh 1…

"Hey, your mother's nevur told you how to knock the door?" said Numbuh one

"Yeah, and your mom never told you how to install an x-box" said Numbuh 362 turning to Nigel "you let it hit mi feet two times! Nigel, two times! And it still hurts"

Their friend stood in front of them; once again they were all astonished, their leaders were just trying to accommodate an x-box!

"Hey guy's, were you fighting each other?" the blonde girl asked.

"No sir" the boys answered

"Then, why your noses are bleeding?"

"Hmmm, because…" started Numbuh 60

"Because is an experiment for a new weapon, what else could it be?" finished Numbuh 3

"Riiiiiight" said Numbuh 1

"Okay then, who's this little girl and what do you want from us?" asked Numbuh 362

"ma'am, my name is Mary a.k.a Numbuh 010 I'm 9years old, and we are here for my cousin, a.k.a Numbuh 1, and I must add the fact that I'm very glad to meet you, you really don't know the incredible things that Nigel had told me about you"

"Really?" asked the blonde that was blushing a lot, but fortunately only Numbuh 86 notice this.

"Okay little missy, why do you need me anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play soccer with me, you know, this French guy says that the French soccer is better than the British"

"Oh really? That's because he doesn't know me yet" said Nigel.

"Oh, are you going to train me?" asked the little girl, in her face was a very large smile and her eyes went full opened.

"Of course, no French man can say that they are better than us!"

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me! Thanks big bro!" she said at the same time that she hugged him.

"I can't believe that we went all the way from the earth to here just for asking Numbuh 1 that stoopid thing!" exclaimed Numbuh 4

"Relax Numbuh 4 is just a kid" said again Numbuh 2

"I think we just get through this like 3 or 4 times before" said Numbuh 4

"And again I say that is amazing that Numbuh 4 knows his numbers" said Numbuh 010, and again everybody started laughing when the little girl finished her joke.

"Shut up little demon!" exclaimed Numbuh 4

"Why don't you shut up JACKASS?!"

"Okay everybody out! I'm having a headache and I want to be alone and rest for a wile" said Numbuh 362

"Roger that sir!" yelled fanny "you herd the boss, now everybody out!"

Everybody go out, except for Numbuh 1

"Okay my lady, so, we shall try the x-box in other ocation?"

"Yeah, I guess, thanks anyway Nigel"

"When evur you want Rachel" said Nigel as he leave the office

"You know Nigel, the thing with you cousin was very cute, I nevur realised that the workaholic leader of sector V had a cute side"

"Yes, but don't tell to anybody" said Nigel whit a smile

"I guess it would be another of the secrets of the kids next door" she closed her eyes and relaxes on her seat at the same time that Nigel walks out of the office and close the door behind him.

"Well," she thought "he's kind of cute some times, and that lead me to another ting to write in my list of "reasons to have a very well hidden crush on Nigel Uno"

O--------------------------------------------------------------------------O

The other's had arrive to the hangar were the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was parked in, sector V plus Numbuh's 010 and 60 were all speaking about the strange mistake they had made before.

"I still can't believe that the only thing that they were doing was to play with the x-box!" cried Numbuh 4

"Yeah, but Numbuh 5 thinks is better like that"

"Yeah, if it wasn't like that, Numbuh 362 could even kill us. I have seen her with her dragon rage, it's like a million of fanny's yelling at the same time" exclaimed Numbuh 60 as the same time that his friends imagine the scene of a million of fanny's yelling at the same time… very scaring.

Finally Numbuh 1 arrived at the hangar and sector V plus Numbuh 010 flight back to their treehouse.

**-----O-----**

**A/N:** that's it, please R&R, I need to know if you want me to continue writing, please.

Thanks to everybody for reading this story, and sorry for the writing mistakes.


End file.
